


Bulletproof

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Guns, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pew pew





	Bulletproof

K1-B0, your loving and trustworthy boyfriend, had been eager this evening. So of  _course_ you had to let him touch you. After all, why would you not? The two of you had been dating for 58 and a half minutes.

His fingers, cold and metallic as they were, felt  _good_ inside of you. Every little stroke, every movement... it was as almost as much fun as shooting heroin into your cheekbones.

Suddenly, as K1-B0 furrowed deeper inside you, something strange occurred. You looked up at him, and his eyes were wide with unruly terror.

"I... I may have forgotten to mention," K1-B0 said, "my fingers, they-"

_*BANG*_

Excruciating pain shot through you, as blood poured out of your vagina. You screeched and howled in pain as K1-B0 withdrew from you, screaming along with you.

"They have guns!"

Perhaps physical intimacy would have to wait.


End file.
